Systems exist that allow a user to customize a piece of clothing. For example, Nike® and Converse® and the like have systems that allow a consumer to customize a piece of clothing, such as running shoes or other shoes. For example, the Nike® system can be found at http://nikeid.nike.com/. While these sites allow some customization of the shoes (changing the colors of various portions of the shoes), these existing sites do not allow a consumer to provide user content that could be placed on the outside of the shoe. In addition, these existing systems do not allow the consumer to see the customized shoes (with the user content). Thus, it is desirable to provide a customized product system and method that allows a consumer to provide user content and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.